Project Summary/Abstract (Description) This application requests funding for the 9th meeting of the International Myotonic Dystrophy Consortium (IDMC-9). IDMC-9 is scheduled to convene in San Sebastin, Spain from October 16th to October 19th, 2013. The conference will bring together top scientists from around the world to discuss high-impact, interdisciplinary research on myotonic dystrophy (DM). The objective of the conference is to promote scientific discussion and facilitate interdisciplinary exchange. This meeting brings together leading basic researchers in the field with clinicians and clinical investigators representing a broad range of specialties including: neurology, cardiology, anesthesiology, clinical trials, neurobiology, pathology, genetics and molecular biology. Their interactions and discussions stimulate new approaches to research and clinical care and provide opportunities to develop and strengthen collaborative studies. One new focus at IDMC-9 includes plans to nurture the next-generation leaders of the field and involve them in discussions on clinical trial preparedness. Such discussions are needed in light of promising experimental and therapeutic breakthroughs in animal models of DM. The first day of IDMC-9 will include: registration; a satellite symposium on outcome measures to assess disease progression in myotonic dystrophy; keynote lectures; and a welcoming reception. The subsequent three days of the meeting will be devoted to scientific sessions in which researchers and clinicians present peer-reviewed, selected abstracts on basic, clinical and translational research topics. The scientific sessions begin at 8:00 AM and conclude between 5:30 to 7:30 PM each day. There will be two formal poster sessions. Posters will be displayed during the entire meeting. All the sessions at IDMC-9 will focus on cutting edge topics and research, such as, disease mechanisms of DM, animal and cell models, clinical aspects and management of disease symptoms, and therapeutic development. On the final day, there will be patient-oriented sessions to promote discussion among patients, care-givers, representatives of patient advocacy groups, clinicians, and investigators. These sessions will be in lay terms to encourage interaction and exchanges of ideas among patients and investigators. The afternoon of this final day will begin with highlights from the previous sessions, followed by advocacy group presentations, and a session for questions and answers from patients and family members.